Skelita Calaveras
|Bild=thumb |Geburtstag= (Bisher nicht bekannt.) |Alter= 15 |Killer Style= Ich liebe unsere Kultur und unsere Tradition, aber ich bin auch für Individualität. Daher kombiniere ich traditionelle mit modernen Klamotten und habe mir so meinen ganz eigenen, schaurig schönen Modestil erschaffen. Es sieht vielleicht so aus, als wäre ich immer für eine Party angezogen. Aber genau das ist das untote Leben für mich: eine gruselig gute Ausrede, um einen Mordsspaß zu haben. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Ich spüre in meinen Knochen immer, wenn sich etwas ganz Großes bevorsteht. Unglücklicherweise weiß ich dann leider nicht, wann diese Ereignis stattfinden wird. |Haustier= Skelitas Haustier heißt Nati und ist ein Schmetterling. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Ich mag unheimlich gerne alles, was mit dem Tag der Toten zu tun hat. Zum Beispiel Gesichtsmalerei, Nähen, Dioramen basteln, Tanzen, Geschichten erzählen und vor allem Zeit, mit der Familie verbringen. |Absolutes No-go= Grabsteine, die krass ignoriert und nicht gepflegt werden. Das ist so, als würde man vergessen, wer derjenige war und wo er herkam. |Lieblingsfach= Hauswirtschaft. In diesem Unterricht machen wir alles, was ich mag. Deshalb habe ich eigentlich gar nicht das Gefühl, im Unterricht zu sein. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Musik. Nicht falsch verstehen, denn ich liebe es, Musik zu hören und nach ihr zu tanzen. Singen ist allerdings nicht so mein Ding. Darin bin ich unheimlich schlecht. Ich kann einfach keinen Ton halten. |Lieblingsfarbe= Sumpfdotter oder besser gesagt: Die Farbe, die Sumpfdottern haben. |Lieblingsessen= Süßigkeiten-Schädel. |ABMF=Jinafire Long und Clawdeen Wolf. |Tagebücher= }} Skelita Calaveras ist eine Calaca aus Hexico. Über Skelita Calaveras Skelita Calaveras ist eine Calaca aus Hexico. Sie wird ihr Debüt in "Scaris: City of Frights" haben. Persönlichkeit Bisher noch nicht bekannt. Aussehen Skelitas hat lange schwarze Haare mit orange-roten Strähnen. Sie hat braune Augen, umrundet mit schwarzen Punkten. Ihr Nase ist schwarz und in ihren Mundwinkeln befinden sich lange Naben. Skelitas Haut ist knochenweiß (da ihr Körper komplett aus Knochen besteht). Zieht man ihre Kleidung aus, kann man die Rippen und das Becken erkennen. Sie trägt ein Día de los Muertos (Tag der Toten)-Makeup, das an die Zuckerschädeln erinnert, die für diesen Tag hergestellt werden. Skelita trägt ein schwarzes Top, mit violetten Bündchen, und einem grauen Muster. An ihrem linken Arm trägt sie ein goldenes Armband, außerdem eine orangene Kette und einen goldenen Gürtel. Sie trägt einen bunten Spitzenrock mit schwarzen Verziehrungen darauf. Sie trägt grüne Keilplateau-Sandalen. Beziehungen Familie Skelita Calaveras ist die Tochter der Los Eskeletos. Freunde Sie ist mit Jinafire Long und Clawdeen Wolf befreundet. Haustier In ihrem Tagebuch erwähnt Skelita einen Haustier-Schmetterling, namens Nati. Außerdem gibt es noch den Familienhund Bones. In ihrem Webseite-Profil erwähnt sie, dass Millionen von Monarch-Schmetterlinge auch ihre Haustiere sind, wann immer sie wieder vom Winter zu besuchen. Romanzen Meta-Timeline * 21. Juni 2012: Amazon puts up a list of upcoming doll lines, revealing the existence of Skelita Calaveras. Possibly taking this as a 'Go', photos of the dolls are released by Monster High Parents. Mattel responds immediately with an order to Amazon to remove the listings and a grand scale internet order to remove the images on account of copyright infringement. Evidently, the information was not yet to be revealed. * 26. Juni 2012: Mattel registers the trademark für Skelita Calaveras. * 13. Juli 2012: Skelita Calaveras debuts at San Diego Comic-Con International. * 13. Juli 2012: Skelita Calaveras's profile art is revealed. * 1. November 2012: Mattel introduces Skelita Calaveras fully on Facebook und Tumblr. * Mitte November 2012: Skelita Calaveras's first doll is released as part of the Scaris: City of Frights series. * 13. Dezember 2012: Skelita Calaveras's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' Webseite. * Frühjahr 2013: Skelita Calaveras makes her 3D Cartoon Debüt in "Scaris: City of Frights". Puppen Scaris: City of Frights *'Serie:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Veröffentlichung:' Mitte November 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Y0376 *'Model-Nummer:' Y0377 "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * "Skelita" is a cross-language portmanteau of "skeleton" and the suffix "-ita". "-ita" is Spanish and denotes the diminutive female form of a word, meaning that Skelita's name roughly translates to "little (female) skeleton". * Skelita is based on the family background of Natalie Villegas, the designer.Skelita’s inspiration board at SDCCI 2012 * Skelita's home country, Hexico, is a play on the real country of Mexico. * Certain boxes containing Skelita and her bio have a misprint stating that she is 15 hundred scales old. This information was supposed to be on Jinafire Long's age. Galerie Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Skelette Kategorie:City of Fright